The Other Jack
by ShiTiger
Summary: After successfully closing the rift, John and Jack discover a familiar body floating in space. A not-as-dead-as-they-first-assumed body. My attempt at John x Jack x the Lord Commander.
1. Chapter 1

They sent the bomb torpedoing toward the rift, making sure to keep out of the blast radius. Turning their bodies away, both captain and co-pilot shielded their eyes from the blinding light. It wasn't until the light faded that the pair finally turned to gaze out the main viewscreen.

Captain John Goodspeed spotted the shape first. There was a strangely familiar figure floating face-down just beyond their ship. Glancing to the side, he made sure that his lover, and co-pilot, was indeed still on the ship with him.

"He can't still be alive," Jack whispered, staring at the figure beyond the viewscreen in awe. He jerked back when the floating body suddenly seemed to surge to life. The other Greytrexian's eyes opened, staring at them through the glass.

"Is this a Greytrexian thing?" John asked, tilting his head as he continued to stare at the new alien.

"Of course not. There's no way I could survive in space without a proper suit and helmet," Jack argued. He jumped, his arms wrapping around John's leg when the little man began to knock on the glass, his golden eyes narrowing at them both. He pointed toward the side of the ship, and then floating away from the window.

"I think he wants to come inside," the captain said, a shiver of uncertainty running up his spine. What if the other Greytrexian was dangerous? He looked a LOT like Jack, but clearly possessed powers that they'd never seen before.

* * *

In the end, they hadn't really had much a choice about whether or not to let the little indigo-robed man onto the ship. He'd nearly ripped the door clean off before John gave C.A.S. permission to open it.

Exhausted, but clearly quick to anger, the new Greytrexian glared at them from across the long hallway. Around them, the S.A.M.E.S. readied their weapons.

"Um… I'm Jack. Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek, actually. You're aboard the…" the co-pilot was cut off by a wave of their arrival's hand.

"The Andromeda One. Yes, I am aware. I spent many years aboard this ship." The other Greytrexian covered his mouth with a hand as he started coughing. Pulling the hand back, he gazed at the dark blood dripping from his glove.

"That's impossible. I'm the only person to be captain of the Andromeda One. And Jack is the only other member of my crew," John stated, putting a supportive hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. You are Captain John Goodspeed. Clearly I have managed to travel back in time. It was not my intention, but your son got in the way. I really should have him killed when I get back," the little man in the indigo robe said, his golden eyes focused on them.

"Gary," Jack whispered, pressing a hand to his mouth. This strange Greytrexian was talking about killing his lover's child. How dare he! Most people wouldn't expect to see the adorable little man pull out a gun and start shooting at things, but that was because they were easily fooled by his innocent appearance. Jack was a brilliant pilot, and a fair hand with a firearm when he needed to be.

Their guest just quirked a brow at the gun now pointed in his direction. "Don't be a fool. I AM YOU! When the rift explodes, you shall be gifted with powers beyond your wildest dreams. Granted, John dies, but we go on to rule as the Lord Commander. You will build an empire, and crush your enemies beneath your feet. All shall tremble at your name — Did you just _shoot_ at me?" the little warlord asked in astonishment, glancing at the burn mark on the floor at his feet.

"That was a warning shot. We already closed the rift. My lover is NOT going to die, and you are NOT going to harm our son!" Jack yelled back.

The little warlord blinked in shock. "You're… in a relationship?"

"Of course, we are," Jack huffed, his gun aimed at the other Greytrexian's chest.

"Pppfft!" The warlord began to laugh uncontrollably, his arms clutching his stomach. When he was finally finished, he straightened up, grinning at the pair. "So, it isn't time travel. Instead, that idiot got me thrown into ANOTHER DIMENSION! No matter. Mooncake," and the warlord spat the name in distaste, "should have been created by the closing of the rift. Once I find him, I will force him to reopen the rift. I will become a titan, and rule this universe, and my own, with an iron fist."

"Oooookay. Why don't we all just calm down, and talk this over rationally," the captain suggested, putting up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I say we shoot him," Jack snapped, his eyes narrowing at his counterpart.

The warlord glared right back at the younger Jack. "I could kill you right now, and keep your captain as my _personal_ slave."

"Over my dead body," the pilot hissed, baring his teeth.

"Yes, that's what I said," the warlord commented, rolling his eyes.

"Or we could agree to NOT hurt each other, and get to know each other, instead," John suggested, making his way between the pair.

"He wants to kill OUR SON, John," Jack snarled defensively.

"I could be persuaded otherwise. After all, he must be a young child at this time. Perfectly moldable," the warlord purred.

"We're not shooting anyone," John commanded, using his captain voice. Turning to the little warlord, he stated, "We'll let you stay on our ship, as long as you promise not to try to kill either of us."

The warlord rolled his eyes again. "Yes, yes, fine. I'll agree to your terms. For now."

"Good." The captain clapped his hands together, a bright smile spreading over his face. "It's about time for dinner, don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, what should we call him?" Jack asked, holstering his gun.

"Your lord and master," the other Greytrexian suggested cheekily, his sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"I'd be happy to, but only in the bedroom," John tossed over his shoulder, leading the way to the commissary.

The little warlord actually blushed at his flirtation, prompting Jack to speed up. Getting close to his lover, he whispered up at him, "Don't flirt with him. You're mine."

"He's technically you," John reminded him. "Maybe we can show him how to be a decent guy."

"You're not that good in bed, John," the pilot commented, giving him a deadpan look.

"That's not what you said last night," the captain replied, winking over his shoulder. Now both Greytrexians were blushing a pretty pink, even if the warlord was hiding it better. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

 _ **(Bonus)** _

"Want a chocolate chip cookie for dessert, LC?" the captain asked, holding out the offered treat.

"I insist that you call me the Lord Commander," the warlord ordered, snatching the cookie from his hand.

"Sorry, cutie. Jack and I only use THAT name when we're role-playing," John said, his voice lowering to a husky tone that sent shivers down the Lord Commander's spine. Not that he'd admit it aloud. "Or we can switch roles, and you can call me _Lord Dictator_ ," the man continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

The Lord Commander shoved the cookie into his mouth, unable to think of a suitable response. He only hoped he wasn't blushing as hard as he thought he was. Really, this other version of his former captain and one-time crush was just too…

"Stop flirting with him," Jack grumbled, glaring at his lover across the table.

"But HE'S you, Jack, and you're both just too adorable for words," John insisted, collecting the plates to put in the dishwasher. He pressed an apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's head, before walking away.

"I don't trust you," Jack hissed, throwing a dark look at the warlord.

The other Greytrexian smiled, unconcerned with the cookie crumbs on his lips. "You shouldn't trust me. The moment you turn your back, I'll take John for my slave — leaving you with _nothing_."

Jack was about to retort when John returned, as cheerfully naïve as ever. "So, who wants to end off the evening with a movie?" the captain asked, towering over them.

"Ugh, fine," the Lord Commander agreed sullenly.

"Might as well," Jack grumbled.

"Great!" John's grin was nearly blinding. Without warning, he slipped behind the petite Greytrexians, and lifted them both into his arms. Despite the loud protests, the human man carried them all the way to the common room, where he set them gently on the couch. Deliberately taking a seat between them, he flicked on the TV.

* * *

 _Note: They watch a movie. And John may or may not have his arms around them both, cause he just can't resist having two nearly-identical lovelies on his ship. I tried writing pilot Jack as adorable as he was in the TV show, but his protective parent-mode keeps engaging._


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," a cheery human voice announced, the familiarity of it cutting through the grumpy haze of sleep the Lord Commander was floating in. The little warlord managed a barely audible grumble as he climbed onto one of the chairs, his eyes glaring blurrily across the table at nothing.

"What can I get you?" John asked, hands perched on his hips.

The human was too disgustingly happy for that time of day, the Lord Commander decided. If it had been ANYONE else, he'd have ordered their death immediately. But deep, deep down, the Greytrexian felt a curl of… _feelings_ laying dormant within his dark heart. It was truly horrific. He was chosen by titans! He would not be weakened by one, admittedly handsome, human male.

"Are you too tired to decide?" the captain asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"A t-bone steak from a nearly extinct slothbeast. Raw and dripping with blood," the Lord Commander growled, aching to rip into something.

"A smoothie, and a plate of bacon & eggs, it is. I'll have to remember that you like your steaks… er, raw. Too bad. I throw a mean barbecue, if I do say so myself," the human insisted, turning away to finish preparing breakfast.

"Morning." Jack shuffled in, and took a seat next to LC. His eyes were barely open, despite having changed into a clean uniform.

"There's my grumpy little man," John said, setting a plate down in front of both Greytrexians. He leaned down to press a kiss to his lover's cheek, and then wandered off to finish making the smoothies.

His former captain's flirty nature was well know, but having that flirtation directed at his _counterpart_ made the whole situation rather perplexing. "I thought you liked women. My John always did," the Lord Commander grumbled, biting into a piece of meat. Hmm… not bad.

"I do, but the universe is filled with lovelies of all shapes, sizes, and genders. How could I limit myself to _just_ females?" John boasted.

The Lord Commander raised an eyebrow, and noted that his counterpart was glaring and gritting his teeth following that particular comment.

"Of course, now that I'm in a relationship with Jack, I have no reason to keep looking," the captain chuckled nervously, realizing his error.

The pilot rolled his eyes, but gave his lover a half smile. "Smart man."

"So, LC, what is our son like in your universe?" John asked, clearly desperate to change the subject.

The strange little nickname may have bothered him if the captain hadn't used it several times the night before — along with his own secret name. The Lord Dictator, indeed. Not with that clean-shaven Boy Scout look. But if he were to grow a little facial hair, and trade that horrid outfit for a military-style uniform… yes, he may be able to pass for a powerfully delicious warlord.

"Well?" the other Greytrexian said, drawing the Lord Commander's attention. This Jack was such a feisty little creature, very unlike the warlord's former naïve self.

"Ah, yes. Your son, **The Gary**. He is…" A persistent thorn in my side. An irritating fly that I long to destroy. The BANE of my existence, and the only one truly standing between me and my destiny! "He is endlessly optimistic, for a former prisoner," the Lord Commander finally said, swallowing his darker thoughts along with his coffee.

"You took him prisoner!" Jack shouted. Getting to his knees on the tall chair, he planted his hands on the tabletop, his golden gaze focused angrily on his evil counterpart.

"Of the Infinity Guard," the Lord Commander finished dryly.

"Why was he a prisoner of the Infinity Guard?" John asked, clearly confused.

The warlord smirked, taking another sip of his coffee. "According to my Intel, he destroyed 92 Imperium Cruisers, and a small, family-owned restaurant, trying to impress a girl he liked."

The captain laughed, slapping his knee in amusement. "Like father, like son!"

Jack sagged back down into his seat, cradling his head in his hands. "Yes, I agree. You're a shipwreck waiting to happen when you _'like'_ someone."

"It was worth it. In my defense, you didn't tell me you were a _Greytrexian prince_ until after your bodyguards caught me sneaking into your room. I just thought you were a cute new ambassador I hadn't had a chance to meet," John shot back, grinning.

"You could have gotten booted out of the Infinity Guard. Your attempted break-in didn't help my case, either. It took several years to get my parents to agree that I could stay on Earth to train as a pilot. Good thing I have older siblings who are in line for the throne," Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You're a PRINCE?" shouted the Lord Commander, staring at the other Greytrexian in shock.

"Yeah. Prince Jaxxtrixxriiandraneek, actually. It's not that big of a deal," the pilot insisted, shrugging his shoulders.

The darker-skinned Greytrexian drew back, contemplating the new information. "I see. Another difference between our two realities. Maybe you will be some use to me, after all." A flash drew both Greytrexians from their thoughts. "Is that a camera bot?" both aliens asked, equally annoyed.

"Yes. You're just both so cute! Like twins," John attempted to explain, clutching the little red bot to his chest.

"Honestly, John," Jack sighed despondently. He was just about to slip out of his chair when the other Greytrexian grabbed him by the collar and dragged him close. A devilish smirk was the only warning he had before the self-proclaimed _'Lord Commander'_ sealed their lips together.

* * *

"Oh, Solarexxian, I can't believe we did THAT!" Jack groaned aloud, rolling onto his stomach to bury his face in his bare arms.

"I fail to see what the _lady of the water_ has to do with what we did," LC purred, leaning back against the bigger, and equally naked, man behind him.

"Are you satisfied, Lord Commander?" John asked, raising a brow at their new lover.

"Oh, very," the warlord purred. "In fact, I think I'll keep you both."

"Lucky us," grumbled Jack, raising his head to glare at the wall in front of him.

"Promise not to try to destroy Gary or the Earth, and you can come home with us," John announced, cuddling the warlord close with the arm he had wrapped around his waist. He settled his free hand on his boyfriend's leg in an attempt to calm him.

"I suppose I could put off universal conquest… for now," LC agreed, content to enjoy his time in this reality that was both similar and strangely different at the same time.

* * *

 _ **(Bonus)**_

The little blonde boy stared up at the darker-skinned Greytrexian, his eyes wide with wonder. "Are you going to be my new daddy, too?"

"I am a powerful warlord from another universe. I have destroyed entire planets, enslaved millions, and brought the Infinity Guard to its knees," LC boasted, frowning down at the child. New daddy, indeed.

"Okay," the boy said, smiling brightly. "I'm a captain! That means I have to defeat you. Pew pew pew!"

"Are you trying to shoot me with your fingers?" LC asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

"They're guns. I shot you. Now **I'm** the powerful warlord!" Gary yelled, running off with his arms spread out, making plane noises.

"It's called make believe. You could at least TRY to play with him," Jack huffed, throwing his counterpart a deadpan look.

"Play? Very well. If he IS going to be a warlord, then he might as well have the proper training," LC purred, stalking off after the boy.

"Should we be worried?" Jack hissed at his boyfriend.

"Probably best to keep an eye on them. Our little warlord isn't quite tamed yet," the captain agreed.

* * *

 _Note: Hope you enjoyed this short little story. Solarexxian means "Lady of the Water." Yes, Jaxx is a prince, in this story, at least. I may explore the idea at a later time._


End file.
